Puppy Love
by kurohimex105
Summary: Mustang is laughing because standing before him is Edward sporting a pair of puppy dog ears and a tail. How did he get them and what will the colonel do to him. light fluff yaoi


Hi there well this is my first ever fanfiction for Full Metal Alchemist I wrote story for the Original series that came out in 2005 I think it was then. So I hope you will enjoy reading it.

**Puppy Love**

**"Hahahahahahahaha..."!**

**The sound of laughter could be heard throughout Central Headquaters where soldiers of the state reside. These soldiers are also known as the military dogs of the state and it is here where the weapons of war gather, they also known as the state alchemists.**

**The laughter belonged to a Colonel Roy Mustang who couldn't stop himself from laughing. Standing before him was none other than the well renowned Full Metal Alchemist AKA Edward Elric. The reason for the Colonels laughter was due to the fact that the Full Metal was now sporting a brown pair of puupy dog ears and a fluffy tail. **

**"HEY...STOP LAUGHING...IT'S NOT FUNNY...YOU BIG JERK..."! Edward was loosing his temper as always.**

**"And what's the little puppy going to do about it play fetch"? Mustang found this highly amusing, he loved teasing with Ed it was so much fun. Plus Mustang couldn't resist to see Ed****'****s reaction when he lost his temper he looked so cute.**

**"DON'T CALL ME A PUPPY...AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE...! YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A MATCH..."!**

**At this point Edward could feel his anger rise within him but for some reason he was also feeling strangely excited as well. **

"**HALF PINT….."!**

"**WOMANISER….."!**

"**Okay you two break it up"! This voice belonged to Ritza Hawkeye, she was the only one who could break them up once they got started.**

"**SQUIRT…"!**

"**TWO BIT PLAY BOY….."!**

**At this point the lieutenant was getting very annoyed and so to put an end to their little fight she fired off a couple of rounds. This put the fear of god into them, they both knew all too well that she was crack shot when it came to firing her guns and the only time she would miss would be on purpose.**

"**You're both lucky that they were only blanks this time around next time if the two of don't listen I wont hesitate to put a few bullets into the both of you"!**

"**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"!**

**As she said this her eyes blazed with anger, Mustang and Edward could do nothing but nod in agreement. They both knew better then to disobey her when she was like this.**

**While all of this took place Alphonse had been standing by the wall watching the events that had just transpired. He knew better than to get involved when it came to his brother and Mustang and their so called fights. Al was also glad that Riza was on their side and not an enemy. He would hate to be on her bad side any day.**

**Once the air had cleared and everyone had calmed down Edward went and sat on the green sofa while Mustang sat back down behind his desk.**

"**So tell me Ed how on earth did you end up with those adorable puppy dog ears and tail"? Roy smiled while saying this as he stared at Ed with his dark captivating eyes.**

**For some reason when Ed saw that smile and the way Roy was gazing at him his heart suddenly began to pound within his chest. He could feel himself getting hot and his cheeks blushed an innocent shade of pink, Ed suddenly averted his gaze as he replied.**

"**It was an accident that's all nothing more so don't worry about it"!**

"**How in the world is this an accident"?**

**Edward refused to say anything more, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to look Mustang in the eye. He had a feeling that if he did he would lose all sense of control, for he longed to be alone with him. As these thoughts raged about in his mind he started feel an urge of excitement which caused him to blush even more.**

**Why was he having such thoughts about that no good colonel any way; he thought to himself.**

"**URM…if you don't mind I can tell you colonel"! This voice came from Al who could see that his brother was acting strangely.**

"**Go ahead then Al please continue"!**

"**Well you see colonel in our search for the philosophers stone Ed got sick while we were staying in a small village. The only doctor they had was an alchemist in his 80's who went by the name Victor Moor. He uses alchemy to make the medicines he uses to treat everyone in his practice. The good doctor however made a slight mistake you he gave Ed the wrong kind of medicine.**

"**I see so what kind of medicine was it supposed to be used for"?**

"**Urm….well….you see it was supposed to used for treating dogs"!**

**At this point Mustang had to hold back his laughter once more, he soon calmed down and smiled as he asked the next question.**

"**So tell me is Ed's condition permanent or will it wear off"?**

"**Well the doctor did give him the antidote but he said it could take up to a week before the effects wear off completely"!**

"**So how many days has it been now"?**

"**I'd say about 3 days in all colonel"!**

"**Oh really". Roy had something in mind for the sweet little puppy who was sat before him.**

"**Okay then until the effects wear off Edward and Alphonse will stay here at central headquarters understand. Lieutenant please escort Al to the barracks"!**

"**What about Edward sir"?**

"**He will be staying here for the moment there are still a few things we have to discuss. Oh and I don't want to be disturbed for the next hour, that goes for phone calls too."!**

"**Understood Colonel, come along now Al lets be on our way."**

"**See you later Ed". Alphonse waved good bye to his brother who had to stay behind.**

"**Yeah see you later".**

**The lieutenant and Al left the room, Edward found himself all alone with the colonel. Roy walked over to the door and locked it so that nothing could disturb his time with Ed.**

**Roy then walked over to the green sofa where his precious little puppy sat, Roy hovered over him, Edwards heart started to pound even faster it was pounding so fast he thought it was going to burst and the dam tail of his started wagging with excitement.**

**Just then Roy cupped Ed's chin in his right hand he stared into those golden eyes before he spoke.**

"**You've been a very bad boy EDWARD"!**

"**W…what….do…..you….m…..mean"? **

"**You've been gone for 3 whole months and you never even let me know where you were or that you had gotten sick. You have no idea how worried I've been about you my cute adorable little puppy"!**

"**I…ur….I'm…..sorry…."! Was all that Ed could muster at this point, he had never heard the colonel say anything like this to him before. And in truth it made him really happy that Roy cared about him so much.**

**Edward found his lips captured by the Roy's in a passionate kiss, tongues collided with each in a sensuous dance. Edward moaned sweetly into the kiss as he clung onto Roy. After a few moments they pulled away to give themselves some much needed air.**

**Roy gave one of his wicked smiles before he spoke.**

"**I'm going to teach you who you're master is"!**

**Edward soon found himself pinned to the green sofa as he was ravaged completely be Roy.**

Sorry that I left it like this but I ran out of inspiration plus I wanted everyone to enjoy reading it so the rest will be left up to your imaginations okays.


End file.
